She Will Be Loved
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: The teens are at a random dance. This is just a few one-shots about certain couples sharing a slow dance together. TxG, KxN, LxT, BxC, DxC
1. Reunited Once More

Plot: Short little insights about the different couples at a dance hosted by Chris. Set to the song I Swear by All for One. :)

Couples:

GwenxTrent

KatiexNoah

LindseyxTyler

BethxCody

CourtneyxDuncan

Chapter 1-Reunited Once More

I was so incredibly nervous. Gwen and I? Why? Did they really _want _to torture us? When Bridgette, Katie, Courtney, and Lindsey had pushed Gwen towards me, I had wanted to turn and walk away, but instead I had walked forward and had politely asked her to dance. She accepted.

We walked out onto the dance floor which was filling up with other couples and as soon as we stood in our spot a slow song came on. Gwen and I both blushed, but she put hr arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips and slowly as the music began to play, we began to sway. _Say something you idiot, talk, don't make this even more awkward then it already is. _Gwen and I had broken up though, that was it, we were over and done, yet I was now dancing with her to an incredibly romantic song and sadly...I was enjoying it.

"You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to," Gwen suddenly whispered.

"No its okay," I said quickly. Gwen I could tell was just as nervous as me, I heard everything she said, she threw the game for herself, because she regretted what she did or because she had made a bet with my team, either way she had thrown away a million dollars that I know she definitely could've used.

"Well, its a nice song," Gwen said trying to make conversation. I nodded without saying anything in return, even though I knew I should've been talking to her. "Look Trent, this is too awkward, let's just go our separate ways and never look back," Gwen said trying to break away, but I didn't move my hands from her hips and she shot me a partly angry partly suspicious glance.

"Look, if you leave you know the other girls are going to murder you, so you might as well just stay and burrow through this awkwardness with me," I said with a faint smile. Gwen returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"I guess you're right," Gwen said finally seeming to relax a bit more. The song stopped playing and a really sweet trumpet solo played and I smiled.

"nice trumpet solo," I commented and Gwen laughed.

"I thought you were only a guitar kind of guy," Gwen said and I shrugged.

"I am, but I know different instruments when I hear them, trumpets are important parts of jazz songs and everything," I explained and Gwen nodded.

"I know a trumpet when I hear it as well, but to me trumpets are nearly as romantic as a guitar," Gwen said softly and I kind of had to stop and process her words a few times until I finally got what she was saying.

"What makes a guitar more romantic to you?" I asked prying a bit.

"To me a trumpet is just a horn blowing out the notes, but the guitar it really carries the emotions and feelings of the player and makes the song sound so much better, anyone who plays the guitar is a true romantic and an amazing person," Gwen explained to me. The way she phrased her sentence I knew that I had fallen head over heels for her once more. She got why I played guitar, she got me and my music and appreciated them both, but was she really just saying that because it was her opinion or did she still have feelings for me?

"That's really cool Gwen," I whispered with a bright smile and Gwen looked up at me and smiled back.

"Well, I kind of said the wrong words in that sentence," Gwen explained and I stared at her in confusion.

"It sounded perfect to me," I replied and Gwen smiled and then her eyes locked with mine and we held each others gaze for a few more seconds before Gwen started talking again.

"I meant to say, 'anyone who plays the guitar is a true romantic and an amazing person-" Gwen paused as if uncertain of her words, but then a new confidence seemed to enter her and she started once more. "-You are a true romantic and an amazing person." The instant the words left Gwen's mouth I knew our whole breaking up was nothing, but the drama of the game getting to us both. I felt bad that Gwen had broken up with me, but now I didn't hate her or have a single harsh feeling against her, I loved her and wanted to be with her for a long time to come.

"Gwen-" My sentence was cut short when Gwen suddenly sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me," Gwen apologized softly and I could see her trying really hard to hold back the tears that were ready to flow.

"No, it wasn't," I said quickly. She looked away from me, but I put my hand under her chin and lifted it until we were looking straight into each others eyes once more. "You were being honest and that's all I need from you Gwen, because now I know that the feelings between us aren't awkward or harsh, they're true romantic feelings." Before Gwen even could reply or anything I kissed her on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds, but still it was a moment I had been dreaming and hoping for, ever since getting kicked off. When we broke apart a smile appeared on Gwen's face and her eyes shone like stars in the night sky.

"Oh Trent," Gwen whispered and she wrapped her arms around my neck and now we were swaying in a hugging position. I rested my cheek on the side of her head and we just stayed like this till the end of the song, the song that was now the song that I would hear and always remember this moment. The moment I got the girl of my dreams back to being the girl of my reality.


	2. Romance is in the Air

Chapter 2-Romance is in the Air

After successfully getting Gwen and Trent to head out onto the dance floor I smiled contently as my job was done. Bridgette went off to dance with Geoff and not soon after Lindsey met up with Tyler and they went off and started to dance as well. Courtney kept telling me that she was not going to dance with Duncan, but she actually did end up going off to the dance floor with him. That only left me to go sit with Beth and some of the others, or at least that was my plan, until Noah came up and blocked my path.

"Hey Noah," I greeted.

"Hey Katie, I was just wondering if you um...wanted to...you know....dance?" Noah asked. I smiled and took his hand and nodded. He smiled and led me out to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips and seconds later the song started. "Sorry, but I'm not the best dancer," Noah explained and I giggled.

"That's okay, I'm not much of one either," I laughed. For a few minutes we just swayed back and forth to the music, the silence was kind of enjoyable yet unbelievably unbearable at the same time.

"Well, we're not totally failing at this," Noah commented and I smiled.

"Why? Did you expect to be failing?" I asked and Noah shrugged.

"I'm not much of a dancer, so I didn't know what I would end up dancing like," Noah said.

"Well, if your not much of a dancer, I'd guess you're not enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"No, I'm enjoying this dance, its just I don't usually dance much, I never said I disliked it," Noah corrected and I giggled.

"Do you have to be so technical about everything?" I asked and Noah faintly smiled.

"It's what I'm programmed to do," Noah said and we both laughed at his comment. "Your heart looks pretty tonight," Noah commented and I blushed.

"Thanks," I said. Lindsey had taken my hair out of their pigtails and it was now hanging down loosely, something I didn't usually like, but tonight it seemed to be perfect. "Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly.

"Sure, anything," Noah said.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" I asked softly. Noah instantly fell silent and I waited for a few minutes for him to answer, but for once in his life Noah stayed silent, he was lost for words.

"Well," Noah finally jumped as if remembering I had even asked the question at all.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wondering," I said shrugging.

"No, you asked and I kind of want to tell you," Noah replied.

"Kind of? Noah, I've known you as the person whose never been lost for words, you always know or have something to say. I ask you one question and you get completely tripped up over the answer," I explained shaking my head.

"It's not that I'm lost for words, I know exactly the words I want to say, I just don't know if I can say them," Noah explained. My curiosity was screaming at me for pry to ask him what he was trying to say, but another part of me could see that my question had really upset Noah.

"Okay, well after you think about it, then tell me, the songs almost over and I want us both to have a good time," I said and Noah smiled.

"Anytime I'm with you Katie, I'm having a good time," Noah suddenly whispered. I inhaled in surprise while Noah looked absolutely horrified. "I-I-I-I-I," Noah tried to explain, but I just laughed and hugged him closer to me.

"Anytime I'm with you Noah, I have a good time," I whispered in reply. We were silent for a few more minutes and then just as the song was getting into the final chorus Noah and I went back to our first position and he looked into my eyes.

"Hey Katie," Noah said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I thought about the answer to your question," Noah explained.

"And?" I inquired.

"I asked you to dance, because I needed to be close to you, because I have fallen in love with you," Noah said. I 'aw-ed' in surprise.

"Noah, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life," I said and hugged him close again. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Do you feel the same way about me though?" Noah whispered in my ear.

"Of course silly! I have had feelings for you since we started talking at Playa Des Losers," I whispered back.

"Really?" Noah whispered in shock.

"Yes, really," I replied softly. When the song was over Noah and I went over towards Cody and Beth and we walked towards them holding hands. As we walked past Lindsey I heard her whisper to Tyler,

"Trevor, I think romance is in the air!" _It definitely is Lindsey, it really is. _


	3. The Blonde and the Athlete

Chapter 3-The Blonde and the Athlete

"Look the slow song is about to come on, you'd better go ask Lindsey," DJ said nudging me in the right direction.

"Yeah, I was going to do that anyway," I said walking towards Lindsey. She was sitting with Beth, Katie, Leshawna, and Bridgette. Before I got over Bridgette and Katie left and went and got Gwen and pushed her out towards Trent and then Geoff and Noah made their moves on both of them. Beth and Leshawna went in search of Harold and Cody while left only Lindsey.

"Hey Tommy!" Lindsey squealed when I walked up to her.

"Hey Lindsey," I said. I found it a little irritating that she couldn't remember my name, but she was way too cute to be mad at. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me," I said holding out my hand. Lindsey squealed and threw her arms around me and we both stood up.

"I would love too!" Lindsey gasped. Most of the other couples that were going to dance were starting to take their places on the floor and soon Lindsey and I joined them. When the music started Lindsey wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her neck so we were basically in a hugging position. We swayed back and forth to the soft music. "Teddy, do you love me?" Lindsey asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked in slight amusement.

"Do you love me? It's a question I want answered, that's what kind it is," Lindsey said breaking apart so that we were staring into each other's eyes.

"you ask me that question a lot though and its always the same answer," I whispered and Lindsey faintly smiled.

"I want to be sure though, if I don't ask then how would I know if your answer ever changes?" Lindsey asked worriedly her blue eyes swelling with sadness.

"Sh," I whispered bringing her closer. "Lindsey, there is no reason to worry about my answer ever changing, because it will always stay the same; yes I love you, with all my heart." I suddenly felt Lindsey shaking and I looked at her and saw that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Linds, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, its just what you said," Lindsey admitted with a smile.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Tyler, you said the most perfect words a girl would ever want to hear," Lindsey whispered and I smiled.

"You remembered my name," I said and Lindsey giggled.

"You remembered that you love me," Lindsey said and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't remember," I said and Lindsey looked at me confused and then I smiled. "I never remember, because I never forget," I added. I took my hand and wiped both of her cheeks dry and then I leaned in and kissed her lips. We kissed for at least a minute before breaking apart and staring into each others eyes.

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met Tyler," Lindsey whispered and I smiled.

"You are the girl of my dreams Lindsey, always remember that," I whispered and Lindsey nodded. When the song ended we walked back over to the table and just as Noah and Katie walked by holding hands Lindsey giggled.

"Tyrone, its looks like romance is in the air!" I laughed and kissed Lindsey sweetly.

"You could say that," I said and Lindsey hugged me once more. _Ladies and gentlemen, the blonde and the athlete. _

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry if they're a bit OOC, but you know, I just write on what I want and think the characters to say, so oh well. I liked this chapter, Lindsey and Tyler are really cute together! 3 3 3


	4. When Nerds Unite

Chapter 4-When Nerds Unite

Leshawna and I quickly darted off to find Harold and Cody. Leshawna found Harold and left me to find Cody. I finally spotted him sitting alone at one of the tables so I went over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Beth," Cody greeted when I sat down.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked.

"Well, Noah is off playing Mr. Romantic with Katie and well Izzy is who knows where, Eva and Ezekiel aren't here and Sadie and DJ went outside to talk. Harold and Leshawna clearly aren't here and the others are out there dancing," Cody explaining nodding to the dance floor.

"So are you planning on just sitting here for the rest of the dance?" I asked and Cody shrugged.

"Depends," Cody explained.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"Depends on if I feel like getting up and dancing with a girl, but as you know the girl I want to dance with is already taken," Cody said and I felt my heart sink. I instantly looked out onto the dance floor and spotted Trent and Gwen dancing very close together. I couldn't tell if Cody was watching them or not, but since Cody's had like the biggest crush on Gwen since the start of the game I guess that's the girl he's talking about.

"I'm sure next song if you just ask her, you'll get a dance," I said trying to lighten Cody's mood. He glanced over his shoulder at me and then sighed and then looked back out onto the dance floor. "Don't be so moody about things, all you have to do is ask Gwen and I'm sure she'll say yes and everything," I explained and that instantly made Cody whirl around and stare at me.

"What did you say?" Cody asked.

"I'm sure she'll say yes and everything," I repeated.

"No before that," Cody said impatiently.

"All you have to do is ask Gwen," I said.

"What?" Cody gasped.

"Look Cody, we all know you have a huge crush of Gwen, she and Trent broke up, the other girls forced them to dance. I know you probably want to ask her to dance and stuff and you will get that dance," I said and Cody shook his head.

"Beth, I wasn't talking about Gwen," Cody said and I blinked.

"you weren't?" I asked and Cody nodded.

"Then who were you referring to?" I asked. "You said the girl you want to dance with is already taken," I explained and Cody smiled.

"I didn't mean taken as in dancing right now, I meant taken as in has an interest and is probably dating someone else," Cody explained.

"Who are you talking about then?" I asked. Cody suddenly blushed and turned back around completely ignoring my question. "Cody? Who were you talking about then?" I repeated.

"A certain girl, whose really nice, smart, beautiful," Cody whispered softly. _Who the heck is he talking about? _

"Cody that doesn't help me in the least bit," I said leaning forward to talk to him, but before anything else happened Cody turned around and kissed me. When we broke apart he stared at me.

"I'm talking about you Beth, not Gwen, no one else. You," Cody said. I stared at him in shock and then I felt my cheeks grow red in embarrassment.

"The girl you described though-" I paused and Cody grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"The girl I described is nothing compared to you," Cody whispered. Slowly we leaned forward and kissed each other again. It lasted longer this time and when we broke apart we both were smiling. "Look Beth, I'm not much of a dancer and half the song is over, but do you want to dance?" Cody asked. I smiled and nodded. Cody stood up and held my hand as we walked to the edge of the dance floor. I put my arms on his shoulders and her wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced for the rest of the song. When the song ended Cody leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"When nerds unite!" Duncan laugh as he and Courtney walked past Cody and I.

"Talk about rude," I said angrily.

"Don't let him get to you, besides in my eyes you're no nerd," Cody whispered and I smiled.

"Neither are you," I whispered. Cody put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the table together where Katie and Noah were waiting with smiles on their faces. _This has truly been the best night of my laugh! _


	5. Opposites Attract

Chapter 5-Opposites Attract

I watched as Duncan sauntered over towards me with a smug look on his face.

"Come to ask for something?" I say bitterly when we sat down in the chair opposite mine.

"Actually princess, yes," Duncan said with a smile. I growled angrily. He knew how much that stupid nickname ticked me off!

"Don't call me that," I snapped and Duncan smirked.

"Well, fine if you don't want to dance with me then you can just sit here and wallow in your own anger," Duncan said starting to get up, but I quickly stopped him.

"Maybe if you asked me politely, I might consider your offer," I said and Duncan smiled.

"Princ...I mean Courtney, may I have this dance?" Duncan asked holding out his hand courteously. I looked up into his eyes and we held each others gaze for a few seconds before I lifted my hand and placed it in his. He gripped my hand tightly and pulled me to my feet and put his arm around me and led me out onto the dance floor. I saw Bridgette give me smile and a thumbs up and I sighed. We turned to face each other and I put my arms on his shoulders, but he took my arms wrapped them more around his neck and then pulled me close and put his arms around my waist tightly.

"Duncan you are such a-" I was cut off when the music started and Duncan started to move both of us back and forth in a swaying motion. "What song is this?" I asked.

"She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five," Duncan replied and I smiled. I knew it sounded with familiar. For once I just let myself relax into Duncan's embrace and let the music guide us in our swaying. Eventually I closed my eyes and got lost in the beautiful music and how romantic this really was. "Courtney?" Duncan's voice broke me out of my peaceful thoughts and I lifted my head slightly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're abnormally quiet," Duncan said and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean abnormally quiet?" I said defensively and Duncan chuckled.

"I mean, you usually are talking and just hearing you be silent is something new," Duncan replied and I sighed.

"Well, I was enjoying the music," I said.

"And, there has to be something else, because you also weren't protesting, you were actually comfortable," Duncan said pulling me away from him so that he could look me directly in the eye. We held each others gaze for a few seconds before I decided it best to answer him.

"I was enjoying the romantic essence," I whispered and Duncan smirked.

"Mushy enough?" Duncan asked and I laughed.

"That's not always necessarily a bad thing," I said leaning closer to Duncan and then moving and letting my head rest on his shoulder. He tightened his grip around me and we continued to listen to the soft beat of the music.

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while...and she will be loved. She will be loved," Duncan sang softly in my ear and I smiled.

"I don't mind being in your company either," I said and Duncan broke apart again and stared at me with a smile on his face.

"So Princess, are you finally letting me into that cage you call a heart?" Duncan asked and I slapped his arm, but I ended up smiling. I leaned closer to Duncan until finally our lips met each other and we held the kiss for a long time until finally we broke apart. I grabbed Duncan's hand and placed it right over my heart and he smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked and Duncan smirked. Duncan then wrapped his arms around me and I did the same as we leaned in and kissed each other once more. _As the old saying goes, opposites attract. _


End file.
